Sparks Fly
by Booboo94
Summary: Andromeda the reborn princess to fall in love with Perseus all over again or is there another?
1. Chapter 1

**/ I only own Andi. this is her image ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D42463083&imgrefurl=.com/marie_avgeropoulos_tumblr/thing%3Fid%3D42463083&usg=_F4AWNCJq1mR_8hron1jlma_iVzI=&h=300&w=300&sz=20&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=z73NGaEr30l9xM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=Vn7ITrK7JOTt0gGs2o3vDw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DMarie%2BAvgeropoulos%2Band%2BLogan%2BLermen%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26rls%:en-us%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1**** oh and Lee Fletcher is still alive.\\**

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy….**

**Percy let out a soft sigh as he looked around, Camp would be different since Annabeth left to help her mom on Olympus. Yeah, this meant they had to break up, but Percy knew it was best for Annabeth. Percy walked to the big house and walked in to see his teacher, Chiron. Looking at Chiron, he frowned with the face he saw.**

"**What's wrong?" Percy asked the Centaur, Chiron frowned and sighed.**

"**You need to speak to Rachel." He told Percy. Rachel was the new Oracle. **

"**Why?" He asked frowning. This was strange, he had a bad feeling.**

"**Just go." Chiron said softly as he sat in his wheel chair. **

**With a sigh, Percy walked out of the room and up to Rachel's room. Going up, he began to think of everything that had happened. Now Percy was 18, he didn't feel older, just normal. If a half-blood could be normal that is. Finally he came to the door and knocked. **

"**Come in." Called a girl's voice. Percy opened the door and walked in. He couldn't help but smile seeing the redhead sitting on her bed looking in a book. "Percy!" She smiled getting up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.**

"**Hey." He smiled softly and hugged her back. As they parted, Rachel sat down. "So what is…what is going on?" He asked. Rachel's eyes glowed bright green.**

_The Princess Shall Be Reborn_

_The Death Of A Loved One Shall be Mourned_

_History Shall Repeat_

_A Hero Must Face His Great Defeat_

**That was all Rachel said before her eyes turned back to normal. Percy looked at her, confused. **

"**Was that about me?" He asked her. Rachel nodded. "What Princess?"**

"**I'm not sure." She frowned and looked down. Just when Percy was just about to say something, one of the half-bloods, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes came through the door. **

"**Percy! Help please! There's a girl, we just found her and she is out cold please help!" He said going to Percy and pulling him. Percy didn't waist anytime. He got up and ran out of the door.**

**Finally getting to where a big group of people had been standing around, Percy made his way to the middle of it. There lied a girl, about his age. She had dark hair, and a beautiful face. Just looking at her made Percy's heart speed up. Gathering his thoughts, Percy ran to her and picked her.**

"**We need to get her some nectar and ambrosia!" Percy yelled taking her to the big house. Once getting there, he layed her down and place a blanket over her. For some reason, Percy couldn't leave her side.**

"**Percy. Is she okay?" Chiron asked the half-blood. Percy sighed as someone gave him the nectar and ambrosia. **

"**I'm not sure." He said and began to try and feed her. Her body felt ice cold, her lips were blue, like she had been frozen. The girl took the food, and started to warm up, but slept on. "Come on, wake up." He whispered softly as he let his hand drift down her arm and he held her hand.**

**A few hours had passed and the girl still hadn't awoke. Percy stayed right beside her, not leaving for anything. Some of the campers would come in and offer to watch her, but he would just shake his head no. **

**A little later, Chiron walked on. He looked at her and sighed softly placing a hand on her head. "Poor little one." He whispered as if he knew her. Percy looked up at him.**

"**Do you know her?" He asked with hope in his voice. Chiron nodded softly and looked at him. "Who is she?"**

**Chiron sighed softly and relaxed. "Her name is Andromeda Sanchez. She is daughter of Aphrodite. She went missing the a year after you came here. We thought she ran away and joined Kronos, we had no idea where she went or what had become of her." Chiron frowned softly. Percy frowned looking at him.**

"**Why wasn't I told about this?" He asked getting angry. **

"**It just happened. A lot of them were disappearing and we knew most were with Kronos. We just thought." He sighed softly. "Someone needs to tell Lee." With that Percy looked confused.**

"**Why Lee?" He asked talking about Lee Fletcher.(. his image) No one had told Percy.**

"**Lee and Andromeda, were best friends. They always had been, and when she went missing, it tore him apart inside and out." Chiron told the son of the God of Sea. Percy looked at her and sighed softly. She was beautiful, no wonder Lee would be tore up. **

"**Oh….okay. Go get him then." He said and looked at Andromeda. Chiron left to go get Lee. As Andromeda layed there, Percy closed his eyes, his hand still on hers. **

**Moments past and Percy didn't move his hand. That is when he felt her move. Raising his head up, Percy noticed her eyes were beginning to open. Looking as if she was in a daze, she stared at Percy.**

"**Where…where am I?" She asked trying to sit up. Percy put his hand on her back and helped her sit up.**

"**Camp Half-Blood." He told he rand smiled softly. "You were found in the woods, you were out cold. Do you remember anything?" Percy asked her.**

**Andromeda bit her lip and looked down. She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't." She told him and frowned. "Who are you?" She looked confused.**

"**Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He said softly and smiled.''**

"**Perseus?" She asked softly. It was strange. She bit her lip thinking. Then it hit Percy. The Princess Andromeda was saved by Perseus. Maybe that was what the prophecy meant? He bit his lip not saying anything.**

**Percy laughed it off awkwardly. "Yeah, that's a strange coincidence." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, he was sweet and kind. Just when Andromeda was about to say something Lee Fletcher ran in and stood in the doorway staring at her.**

"**Andi, is…that you?" Lee said it as if he couldn't believe it. He ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her.**

"**Lee!" She said hugging him back. Tears were in her eyes, this was great to see him again. She had missed him. "I've missed you." She whispered**

"**I've missed you too!" Lee said and moved to where he had his arms still around her, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.**

**Percy watched this display, he didn't get why but this made his stomach turn into knots. This was strange. Maybe he just missed Annabeth. At least he hoped that was all it was. But then again, he felt the ping of jealousy hit him in the gut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**/ I only own Andi. this is her image ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D42463083&imgrefurl=.com/marie_avgeropoulos_tumblr/thing%3Fid%3D42463083&usg=_F4AWNCJq1mR_8hron1jlma_iVzI=&h=300&w=300&sz=20&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=z73NGaEr30l9xM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=Vn7ITrK7JOTt0gGs2o3vDw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DMarie%2BAvgeropoulos%2Band%2BLogan%2BLermen%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26rls%:en-us%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1**** oh and Lee Fletcher is still alive.\\**

**Chapter 2: The mystery of her whereabouts….**

**Andi finally pulled away from the long kiss given to her by Lee. Smiling, her eyes lit up. She missed him, she had no clue he felt like this about her, but now she knew.**

**"Where have you been? I wanted to look for you, but they wouldn't let me. They told me you were evil." Lee told her, Percy sat there listening to them, in a way he felt like he was intruding. Andi put her hand on his cheek.**

**"I'm so sorry, Lee." She whispered, she had tears in her eyes. "I was in bed one night, and I heard something outside. I got up and walked out, I followed the thing into the forest and then next thing I knew was..." Andi sighed and looked away. Finally her gaze returned to looked at him. "I woke up in a prison in the underworld. I kept hearing this voice...it was Kronos."**

**With that Percy frowned, he hated that name and he hated how she was poisoned by that monster. "He kept telling me, I..I was better than my mother and if I helped him then I could take her place as the goddess that I really am. He kept calling me Princess." Andi looked down and sighed.**

**Then it hit Percy. "Like Princess Andromeda?" He asked. Andi and Lee both looked at him. "You know, like the one from the old story. Where Perseus the son of Zeus, saved her from the sea monster Poseidon had sent to kill her?" He asked. He hoped he wasn't the only that knew of it.**

**"Yes, I know of what your talking about." Andi spoke softly to him. She sighed and rubbed her head. "I've heard the story plenty of times. I've been compared to the Princess all my life. And I'm pretty sure I'm not her. But for some reason I think Kronos thinks I am." She frowned and looked at Lee. "Why do you mention it?"**

**"Well I saw the oracle today and she gave me a Prophecy." He said softly and began to tell it.**

**" **_The Princess Shall Be Reborn_

_The Death Of A Loved One Shall be Mourned_

_History Shall Repeat_

_A Hero Must Face His Great Defeat"_

**Andi listened and bit her lip. "So your thinking that the Princess is reborn and I'm her?" **

**Percy just nodded. He didn't know how to explain how he thought it was her, it was more like a feeling he got. Plus. it was more like...he knew it was her. Strange, right? Well, it happens sometimes, especially to him.**

**Andi looked at Lee. He was frowning, his beautiful eyes filled with sadness. He knew that the 'history shall repeat' line meant that Percy and Andi would fall in love. And that hurt him in many ways. Andi knew this as well.**

**Then her icy blue eyes turned to Percy. "I think your crazy." She said softly. In a way she knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. "Thank you for everything and all, but I don't think so. Maybe your confused, but my name, is just a name." She said getting up and taking Lee's hand. "come on."**

**With that, she and Lee left without another word to Percy. Percy sat there, not sure what to say or do.**

**Soon as they were outside, Andi grabbed Lee and smiled. Her lips caught his in a passionate embraces. The kiss lasted for sometime and it felt amazing for both. Finally both pulling away for air, she looked at him.**

**"There wasn't a day I didn't think about you." She whispered softly looking into his eyes. Lee smiled kissing her forehead.**

**"As for me." He whispered and let out a soft sigh. "I thought you turned Evil with Luke. It killed me inside. To think that trader took you from me, before I could..." He didn't finish. He started to blush once he realized what he was gonna say.**

**"Before you could do what?" Andi asked with a raised brow.**

**"Tell you how I felt..." Lee blushed more. "I love you Andromeda." He said softly. "I always have." He spoke. Andi was shocked.**

**"But...Lee. We were only 12." Andi's icy blue eyes stared at him again. They were so young, but he seemed so sure of his feelings for her.**

**Lee let out a soft sigh and held her hand in his. "I don't know how to explain it, but I always knew how I felt about you." He said softly and smiled. "I know its a lot to talk in, but just take you time." He smiled and kissed her again. "I don't want to rush."**

**Andi couldn't help but smile at him. For him not to freak out because she didn't say it back right away, it made her smile more. **

"**Your so amazing. Right now I'm so confused." She whispered and pecked his lips. Pulling away, she let out a soft yawn.**

"**Come on, lets go get you to your cabin to take a nap." Lee said and took her hand. He then began to lead her to her cabin for a well needed rest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**/ I only own Andi. this is her image ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D42463083&imgrefurl=.com/marie_avgeropoulos_tumblr/thing%3Fid%3D42463083&usg=_F4AWNCJq1mR_8hron1jlma_iVzI=&h=300&w=300&sz=20&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=z73NGaEr30l9xM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=Vn7ITrK7JOTt0gGs2o3vDw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DMarie%2BAvgeropoulos%2Band%2BLogan%2BLermen%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26rls%:en-us%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1**** oh and Lee Fletcher is still alive.\\**

**Chapter 3: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes...**

**Andi let out a soft yawn as Lee lead her by the hand to the Aphrodite cabin to rest. They didn't talk much on the way. Andi just figured Lee wasn't sure what to say, it had been 6 years since they had last seen each other. After a few more minutes of silence they were there.**

**"Well were here." Lee said softly holding her hand tightly. He pulled her to him and smiled. "Sleep well." He whispered softly and kissed her softly. Andi kissed him back, the kiss was slow and sweet, she really enjoyed it. Finally the two pulled away. "Goodnight." He whispered and pecked her lips once more.**

**Andi smiled and kissed him back. "Goodnight." She whispered back and made her way inside. Looking around, she walked to the part the was supposed to be her room. It was still there. Just like she left it, nothing out of place. Smiling, she layed on her old bed and in just minutes she was out like a light.**

_Her dream started out like any other. She was in just a plain white world, just her. Then she was in a beautiful room that looked like it belonged in a castle, which it did. Andi looked down at herself and she was dressed in the most beautiful white and pink dress_

_(__.com/cm/misquincemag/images/UY/quincedress86061___) _

_She looked around the room, people some of which she had never layed eyes upon before were dancing and having a good time. Then she saw them, her parents. Her mother, Aphrodite looking beautiful as ever and her human father, Dave. They were together, dancing, laughing, and then they kissed. That made Andi's heart jump. They looked so happy together, that alone put a smile on Andi's face. _

_That's when Andi felt a tap on her bare shoulder. Turning around, Andi layed eyes on a very handsome Lee. He was dressed up, really nice in a suit. It surprised Andi because this wasn't like him at all. Smiling, Lee took Andi's hand and lead her to the dance floor. They began to dance. She had her arms around Lee's neck as they danced, it was nice. Strange, but nice nonetheless. _

_Andi let out a happy sigh as they dance, her head rested against his shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music. Slowly Andi raised her head up to look at Lee, but he wasn't Lee anymore. The man she was dancing with now was Percy. Andi froze, she couldn't move or figure out why he was Percy now. _

_"Percy..." Andi said softly. She didn't let go of him, or stop dancing, she just spoke his name._

_"What is it Princess?" He asked. Hearing those words from Percy's mouth made shivers go down her spine. _

_"What...How...Where did Lee go?" She asked looking at him confused. Percy looked at her with loving eyes. In fact, his eyes showed so much love, they almost made Andi melt right there in his arms. _

_"What are you talking about? We've been dancing together all night." Percy said with a small chuckle. Andi stared at him. Was he telling the truth? Was she losing her mind? Andi shook her head and sighed softly. "What's the matter?" Percy looked concerned. _

_Andi couldn't help but smile at him. She could see the care for her in his eyes. Something she had never seen or felt from another person. "Nothing." She breathed out softly. "Everything tonight is...just perfect."_

_Percy smiled and stopped dancing once the song had stopped. He took her hand and kissed it. "Come on, your parents are waiting." He told her and held her hand on the way over to them. Andi's heart beat sped up as she thought about seeing and talking to her parents together._

_Finally they got to them, they had just finished dancing themselves. Aphrodite looking as beautiful as every in a stunning red dress, looked at Percy and her daughter. A small smile played on her lips. "Ah, I see this ones feelings are strong." She said pointing a finger at Percy. "But yet, yours my daughter are unsure and confused. Tell me...why?" Aphrodite read there feelings like a Christmas Card. _

_Andi blushed and looked down. Percy stared at her, hurt a bit by what Aphrodite had said. He knew she was the goddess of love, so he knew she knew what she was talking about when it came to feelings. "Its...I'm not sure about anything." She spoke softly._

_Aphrodite stared at her daughter before a smile reappeared on her lips. "Daughter." She spoke in a alluring voice. She put a finger under her chin and made her look at her. "You are sure of everything." She said and took her finger and pointed at her heart. "In there." She said softly and smiled._

_Andi's father looked at his Daughter and then Percy. He gave him the big, bad dad stare and then finally smiled. He shook Percy's hand and looked at his daughter. "Your mother's right. Like always." He said and wrapped an arm around Aphrodite._

_Then her mother returned her gaze to Andi. "So darling, what does your heart tell you about Percy?" She asked softly. This really put Andi on the spot._

_"I..." Biting her lip, Andi looked at Percy unsure of what to say. Looking into his eyes, she felt as if she could see into his soul. It made her heart beat faster again. "It tells me that he is someone that cares for me so much, he looks at me as if we're the only two people in the world, and he makes me feel as if I will melt in his arms with just the sound of his voice." She blushed softly saying that to him mostly. They stared into each other's eyes the whole time she spoke. It really was as if they were the only two people in the world._

_"We'll just let you two be alone." Aphrodite said and pulled Andi's father with her. Percy smiled and moved to where he stood in front of her, his hand slid to her cheek and his thumb ran over her cheek bone. Andi closed her eyes enjoying it. Then, Percy slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Andi felt like her body was on fire. The kiss continued for a few minutes. _

_Percy pulled away and stared into her eyes. Andi smiled and took a deep breath, she felt light headed. "Andi..." Percy whispered softly. "I..._

**Andi sat up in bed after hearing a crash outside her cabin window. She frowned as that dream had felt so real, her parents, and...Percy. It was strange how she felt now. So confused. There was no way she could feel that way about Percy just after meeting him like this. **

**Thinking more about the crash, Andi got up and put her shoes on. Tip-toeing through the cabin, careful not to wake anyone up, she made her way outside to see what the noise was. **

**Finally outside, Andi walked around looking for whoever or whatever made that noise that woke her up. Turning the corner of her cabin, she bumped into someone and landed on top of them. "Oh...!" She said as she fell on top of him.**

**/Sorry cliffhanger :P\\\\**


	4. Chapter 4

**/ I only own Andi. this is her image ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D42463083&imgrefurl=.com/marie_avgeropoulos_tumblr/thing%3Fid%3D42463083&usg=_F4AWNCJq1mR_8hron1jlma_iVzI=&h=300&w=300&sz=20&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=z73NGaEr30l9xM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=Vn7ITrK7JOTt0gGs2o3vDw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DMarie%2BAvgeropoulos%2Band%2BLogan%2BLermen%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26rls%:en-us%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1**** oh and Lee Fletcher is still alive.\\**

**Chapter 4: That Should Be Me...**

**Andi looked at who she had landed on, her head layed on his chest as she landed. Now staring up at Percy Jackson. Andi felt her breath caught in her chest. "Percy..." She whispered staring at him. Her hands were on his chest, his hands were on her waist. "I'm sorry." She said trying to get up. **

**Finally once she got up, Andi put a hand out and helped Percy up. "Thanks." He told her and still held her hand as their eyes met. "Are you okay?"**

**Andi nodded. "Yeah, are you? What are you doing out here at..." She bit her lip. She let go of his hand and looked down. "Do you have the time by chance?" She politely asked.**

**Percy then looked at his watch. "3:47a.m." He told her.**

**She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Yes, where was I?" She thought. "Oh yeah, what are you doing out here at 3:47a.m. anyhow?" She tried to sound serious. **

**Percy couldn't help but smile at her. "Cute." He laughed lightly and leaned against her cabin. "I could ask you the same." He said tilting his head to the side. His hair went with it. **

**"I..I heard a noise."**

**"So did I." Percy told her and sighed. "Well its gone now." He said and turned his gaze from her to the ocean. Andi couldn't help but to look out there as well. "Wanna go for a swim?" Percy asked her.**

**Andi looked at him. A moment of thinking, she finally nodded at him. "Sure. Lets go." Percy held out his hand for her to take, and she did. He led her down to the bay of the ocean. "I don't have anything to swim in." Andi told him.**

**Percy smiled softly. "Sure you do." He said, and with that, he pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down as well. Andi stood there looking away. She was blushing like mad. "Oh come on, you can't tell me your the shy one." He teased playfully.**

**"Well..." Andi bit her lip and smiled at him. "I guess not." She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her pants off. She had on a black bra with matching boy shorts to go with it. Percy couldn't help but stare for a moment and then look away. She blush as she noticed him staring.**

**Andi turned her body away from him for a moment. "So lets go swimming." She said softly and ran into the water. Soon she was in the deep part and went under. The water felt so good on her skin. **

**Percy watched her go under and let out a soft sigh. "Wow...she's amazing." He whispered to himself. That's when he felt like time just froze, which it did. And now stood beside him a man that looked maybe in his 30s, in shorts, sandals and a beach shirt. He smirked at Percy.**

**"So...my son and a daughter of Aphrodite?" Poseidon chuckled at his son. Percy sighed and shook his head.**

**"No, she's into Lee Fletcher. Son of Apollo." Percy rolled his eyes softly. He couldn't believe he was jealous. **

**"Please, I can see the way she looks at you. Even her mother can see it." Poseidon smirked. "She's very fond of you Percy. And that is her favorite daughter." **

**Percy stared at his father for a moment, he couldn't believe that he had just said Aphrodite was fond of him. "What has Aphrodite said about this said problem with her daughter?"**

**"Well...She thinks that Andi is smart enough to get through it herself." Poseidon smiled. "And I can't get involved. I'm not suppose to be here anyways." He winked at his son.**

**"Let me guess. Because her name is Andromeda like the Princess and I'm Perseus the hero?" Percy raised a brow at his father and sighed.**

**"All in do time, my boy." He rubbed his son's head and smiled. "I'll see you soon. Remember I love you." He kissed the top of his head and disappeared. That's when Percy heard something.**

**"Hey! You coming?" He heard Andi yell from the water. Andi stared. She wondered what was taking him so long. "Come on! The water is great, or are you scared?" She teased him.**

**Percy smirked and took a run into the water. He dived under and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to him. Andi screamed and then held her breath. Soon Percy had his arms around her and smiled. "Its okay. You can breathe under here with me, as long as I'm holding on to you that is." He smirked at her.**

**Andi took a breath and looked at him. She looked around in awe. "Wow...this...is amazing!" She said and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck hugging him. "This is beautiful." She whispered and looked around again.**

**Percy couldn't help but smile at the feel of their bare skin touching, it felt so right. Hugging her back, he took in her scent. She smelled just amazing as well. "Your welcome Andi." He whispered.**

**Andi looked around more. "Its beautiful down here." She said as Percy began to swim with her. He kept his arms tightly around her. "So where are we going?" Andi asked leaning her head back against him. **

**"I'm gonna show you my father's palace." He said smiling down at her. "You'll love it."**

**Andi looked at him and smiled. "So cool." She said and put her hands on top of his, that were placed on her waist. She turned her head and smiled up at him.**

**Percy looked down at her. He couldn't help but feel strongly pulled to her. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "I'm glad your having a good time." He said softly. "Well this is as far as we can go, well you." He teased and stopped. He held her up and let her look at the Palace of Poseidon. **

**She was quiet for a moment and then looked at him. "Its beautiful." She said softly and looked at him. Her arms were around his neck, she was still was afraid of falling out of his arms. Percy held her tightly against his body. Andi couldn't help but notice how strong he felt against her. **

**When she looked back up, Percy's eyes caught hers. Andi felt frozen, her heart was racing. Percy closed his eyes and leaned in. His lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. Andi kissed him back.**

**Their lips moved together, their tongues danced with each other fighting for dominance, but Percy won that battle. His hand traveled up her side and to her cheek. Andi let out a soft moan against his lips. That's when Percy tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer. **

**After a few minutes, Andi and Percy both had to breathe. "Wow..." Percy whispered caressing her cheek still. Andi was breathing hard herself. **

**"Yeah, wow." She whispered softly and smiled. She felt right when she kissed him, everything was right with him around. Then the thought of Lee popped in her head and she looked down frowning.**

**Percy noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with a sad face. He didn't want her sad, not after they had kissed like that.**

**Andi looked up and put a fake smile on her face. "Nothing, everything is great." She whispered softly. Percy knew better and let go of her cheek and put his arm back around her waist.**

**"Its Lee." Percy said. It wasn't a question. It was like he knew exactly what was on her mind. "You feel like your doing him wrong? Like your hurting him?" Percy now asked.**

**Andi stared at him. "How...do you know that?" She asked.**

**"I'm...not sure to tell the truth. Its more like a feeling then a knowing." He sighed and looked down at her. "Today, watching him kiss you. It killed me inside. That should be me kissing you all the time when I want to." He told her as if they had knew each other for a very long time.**

**"Percy..." Andi started.**

**"No, you don't get it. I feel like I've known you, loved you in another life. In fact I know I have. You were the princess and I'm the hero. And this right here is History repeating itself. Whether you want to admit it or not. I know you feel love for me as well!" Percy said. He wasn't loud, or mean. His words sounded hurt and scared. Just looking into his eyes, Andi could see he loved her.**

**Andi looked down and thought softly. Percy waited looking at her, almost on the brink of tears. Would she give him the answer he wanted? Or would she let him down gently like Annabeth did when she made the decision to move to Olympus with the Gods?**


	5. Chapter 5

**/ I only own Andi. this is her image ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D42463083&imgrefurl=.com/marie_avgeropoulos_tumblr/thing%3Fid%3D42463083&usg=_F4AWNCJq1mR_8hron1jlma_iVzI=&h=300&w=300&sz=20&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=z73NGaEr30l9xM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=Vn7ITrK7JOTt0gGs2o3vDw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DMarie%2BAvgeropoulos%2Band%2BLogan%2BLermen%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26rls%:en-us%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1**** oh and Lee Fletcher is still alive.\\**

**Chapter 5: I Don't Want This Night To End...**

**Andi looked at Percy again and looked down at her feet. This was so much for her, she was so confused, it wasn't right. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked back up at him. "Percy, I..I think I really do love you. And I think your right about history repeating itself. I find it hard not to think about you since I woke up and saw you." She whispered softly.**

**Percy stared at her, hoping that she would pick to be with him. It felt right. Then Andi looked at him again. "But, I'm so confused. You and Lee. Its too much for me to think about right now." With that Percy looked hurt, like someone had just ripped his heart out.**

**Percy nodded and looked away from her. "I understand." He said softly with hurt in his voice. "I don't wanna push you into anything."**

"**Percy, I'm afraid of the prophecy, its scary." Andi frowned. "I don't wanna hurt you, but I need time to think. Its not just about me getting hurt. Its you and Lee also. I care so much for you both." Andi told him and pushed her wet hair behind her head.**

"**I know. Its a lot." He spoke up softly and sighed softly. "You can have all the time in the world that you need." He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers.**

**Andi kissed him back. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. For some reason she liked kissing him, it made her feel, well loved. All that time locked up, it scared her. Made her think the whole world was evil. But Percy just showed her that they're people out there that love her, and right now Percy was the main person on her mind right now.**

**As the kissed ended, Andi felt light headed. "Are you okay?" Percy asked her. Andi just nodded. "are you sure? You look tired."**

**"I'm fine. Really." Andi opened her eyes and looked at him. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked around the ocean. "Maybe we should head back?"**

**Percy smiled at her and sighed. "But.." He kissed her again. "I don't want this night to end." **

**Andi couldn't help but smile at that. In truth, she didn't want this night to end either, but it had too. "Me either, but we have to get back." She whispered softly. Percy nodded and kissed her once more. **

**"Alright, lets go." He told her and wrapped his arms back around her waist as he began to swim back to shore with her. He held on to her tightly, feeling as if he would lose her if he let go.**

**Andi closed her eyes as she let him swim her back to shore, she loved the feel of his hands on her body. It felt so natural for them. "Percy, This has been the best night of my life." She told him.**

**"I know, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He told her and kissed the back of her head. Andi loved the feel of his lips anywhere.**

**Soon they were at the shore. Percy picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to the shore. Their eyes locked with each other. Not noticing someone was on the shore watching them. Percy smiled stopping half way. Andi looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes.**

**"Nothing, everything is perfect." Percy said softly to her. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Andi kissed him back, her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Percy's lips parted slowly and his touch touched Andi's lips. **

**"Mmmm..." Andi let out a soft moan against his lips as they kissed. Soon they pulled away, and Percy smiled at her. His eyes glanced up and frowned.**

"**Oh shit..." He frowned and Andi turned her head to look where he was. She frowned as she saw Lee. This wasn't good.**

"**Oh no..." She said in whisper. She looked at Percy with sad eyes. He frowned, hating that she still cared for him, even after the kiss they had just shared. "Percy...I'm so sorry. I have to go and explain to him." She told him softly. Percy nodded softly and put her down.**

"**Alright, I understand." He frowned and looked away from her. Andi looked at him, she pulled his face to look at her and she kissed him again. Andi pulled and began to run back to shore. **

**Getting there, Lee was sitting in the sand looking at his feet. He was shocked. The girl he had loved since they first met was kissing Percy. This literally broke his heart.**

**Letting out a sigh, Andi walked up to him. "Lee..." She spoke softly. Lee looked up at her and a frown was on his face. Percy still in the water watching them. **

**"What?" Lee asked with an emotionless tone in his voice. This made Andi frown more. "What could have to say after all I've just saw?" His voice now sounded hurt.**

**"I'm so, so sorry!" Andi said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two, just knowing how much she was hurting him right now. Lee looked down, Andi could see tears rolling off his cheeks and hitting the sand. **

**Frowning, she took a seat beside him, not caring she was just in her bra and panties at the moment. "I wish...I wish I could tell you it wasn't what you think." She told him and looked down. "Its just...I feel a connection with Percy. Like I've known him all my life and as if I've loved him before." Those words killed Lee inside, she could just tell.**

**"So...now you want to be with him?" Lee asked softly and looked at her. Looking into his eyes she looked away.**

**"I don't know what I want." She whispered softly and looked down. "Percy said he's not gonna pressure me into choosing." She told him, her eyes looked back at him. In a way she expected Lee to say the same. Though, he didn't say anything right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's the thing. I've lost my will to write for this story, so I'mma put this one old hold for a while. I'm not saying I won't write on it again, but it may take a while to get another chapter. I'm just not sure what to do. Plus I'm thinking of starting a new story, something different than I'm used to writing about. So I'm sorry if you guys were looking forward to the next chapter. But I hope you all will read my new stories.**


End file.
